<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family News by owlways_and_forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748135">Family News</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever'>owlways_and_forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When Eagles Fall Silent [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Family Bonding, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has something he needs to share.</p>
<p>**Houses Challenge Judges' Pick Winner!**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When Eagles Fall Silent [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill walked through the small graveyard, a fine September rain misting in the air. Ginny had returned to Hogwarts a week earlier, but Ron had decided not to go back, and Bill wasn’t surprised. His youngest brother had never been the most interested in academia and now… well, it was hard to be on the grounds again, to face the memories of all that had happened.</p>
<p>It had taken a lot of work to get the castle repaired and ready for students before the new year was to begin, and they had all helped out where they could. The biggest debate, in the early days, had been over what to do for those who had perished in the battle. Some of the families wanted to take their loved ones home, to memorialize them as they saw fit. Others felt that the school ought to remember their sacrifice. In the end, they had decided to create a small cemetery on the grounds of the castle for those who had been killed. A new entrance had been created, with free access to the cemetery at any time, and a magical barrier stood around it to prevent anyone from moving deeper into the castle grounds without business there.</p>
<p>George had been pretty opposed to burying Fred in the victim’s cemetery, but Bill thought that it was probably less about the location and more that it would suck to bury him anywhere. But the rest of the family had understood that as much as they wanted to be close to Fred, having him near their house would only keep the wound raw and bleeding. And it was nice, really, that there was a memorial, that students of the future would know what these people gave to free the school, to free all of wizarding society.</p>
<p>Bill walked the familiar path to the statue that stood above Fred’s grave - a sculpture of Juventas holding a toga over one forearm and offering a chalice with her other hand. He knelt at the base, tracing the lettering with one of his fingers. He sighed heavily, feeling the familiar ache tug at his heart.</p>
<p>“Hey, Fred,” he said, sinking back onto his heels and feeling a little bit silly. “I, uh, I just wanted to tell you that you’re going to be an uncle.”</p>
<p>Bill could imagine Fred’s smile, full and joyful and completely unreserved. He would be practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.</p>
<p>“You’re the first to know,” Bill continued, finding the words easier to come by now. “Well, Fleur knows, obviously, but Mum and Dad don’t yet. We’re gonna wait a little longer to tell them, just in case, you know? But I had to tell someone, and I know <em> you </em> won’t spill the beans.”</p>
<p>Bill let out a noise that was some combination of a laugh and a strangled sob. He would give anything for his brother to be able to let his secret slip.</p>
<p>“It’s kind of weird, Fred,” Bill said, shaking his head. “I don’t feel like a dad. I have no idea how to be a dad. You would think I’d know, ‘cause our dad is… he’s always been pretty great. But suddenly I realize I have no idea how he did it. We haven’t talked about it yet, but I don’t think we’ll name the baby Fred. I hope you don’t mind. But, if anyone, I think George should have that right.”</p>
<p>Bill looked into the forest, lost in thought for a moment as he ran his fingers roughly through his hair. He couldn’t help but think about his brother, and how distraught he continued to be, not that Bill blamed him at all. It never got easier to see the pain in George’s eyes.</p>
<p>“He’s gonna be okay, Fred,” Bill murmured, his focus turning back to Fred’s grave. “It’s hard right now, I think it’s always gonna be hard. I know sometimes he sees his reflection out of the corner of his eye and he thinks… He’ll be okay though. We’re all gonna take care of him, you don’t have to worry. We all miss  you, Fred. Nothing is the same without you around. But I know you’re there, in some way, I know you’re watching.”</p>
<p>Bill looked up and saw the sun starting to peek through the lower branches of the forests’ trees, and he let out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>“I should probably go. Fleur’s been feeling pretty sick and I don’t want to leave her on her own for too long. But I just wanted to tell you the news. See you soon, Fred.”</p>
<p>Bill stood and wiped his face roughly with his hands as he turned away. He was never sure if he felt better after coming here or if it just made him more sad. But honestly, he didn’t care if it felt like the Hogwarts Express ran over his heart, as long as he got to talk to Fred, even if he couldn’t reply.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Round: 4<br/>Theme: A Time for Everything<br/>Type: Standard (950-2000 words)<br/>Prompt: [Setting] Graveyard<br/>Restriction: [Character] Bill Weasley</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>